Ben tornato
by some pierrot
Summary: D18


**Pairing**: TYL!18xTYL!D  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Mature  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2,299  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Lemon.

* * *

><p>He lay in bed quietly, dozing off only occasionally, but mostly content to let his eyes drift closed and listen to the rain outside. With a detached clarity, he could hear the rain falling through the dark sky, beating itself helplessly against the slated roof top, and leaving clear streaks of water before careening one last time to the wet ground. Each droplet echoed in his mind's eye, he could see it all so perfectly, imagine it with flawless rendition.<p>

And, he could imagine the steps Kyouya would take as he wound his way through the puddles spanning the shrine's courtyard. Each footstep would break through the droplet's ripples with one arc. The moon making each puddle a mirror until Kyouya's slender silhouette cut across it, the briefest shadow across those tiny lakes in the courtyard.

He saw the man reaching out for the doorknob, saw him pause to rustle some water from his hair. He saw the knob turn before he heard the stifled click of the lock. He hurriedly hushed his breath, drawing them deeper and more evenly as the shadow crossed the room, falling into something closer to slumber than the insubstantial dreaming he was doing.

There was gentle breathing coming from above him, then a soft weight behind him, the visitor coming to the side of the bed he lay upon. A hand touched his hair, tracing down along his jaw and then cold lips were brushed gently upon his temple. And then, the weight was gone, the presence moving away.

Dino moved. With one arm, he pushed himself up, twisting to grab the departing sleeve of the man he loved. With a gentle tug, not much coaxing needed at all, the silent visitor sank back upon the mattress. Neither of them acknowledged the cold water soaking into the sheets.

"Welcome back, Kyouya." he whispered, clutching the silken fabric even tighter in his hands.

There was no response, but he expected that much, having come to interpret Kyouya's different sounds of silence. The confidence was perpetual, he was accustomed to that; it was the more secretive silences that he took pleasure in unraveling.

And this one, this one in particular, he loved. "Are you embarrassed, Kyouya?"

"Hardly," his voice was a warm sound, the Cavallone relished it.

Dino smiled in the dark, relinquishing his hold on the man's clothes and pushing himself up further, to face the other. "Disappointed then? That I caught you visiting me so late at night?"

"Is there something wrong with visiting my lover?" Again, Dino delighted in the sound of Kyouya's voice and the measured self-assuredness of it all. Kyouya's voice held no shame; Dino didn't think such a concept of insecurity had ever crossed Kyouya's mind.

"No, no problem at all." Leaning across, Dino returned a kiss, though he started on the lips and tracked his way up, brushing back the dripping hair with a hand and planting another just below Kyouya's ear. Dino's touch was soft and glancing, but Kyouya couldn't help but lean into it, catching Dino's hand with his own and pressing it to his lips. The blonde-haired man widened his eyes, smiling slightly in the dark, "Did you miss me, Kyouya?"

"Hmm…" he started, and then, as if it were too much effort to continue, let that soft syllable trail off between them. They broke apart, keeping their hands to themselves. For the second time, Kyouya stood up, but he didn't go anywhere; meticulously, with deft and sure fingers, he began to unbutton his clothes. First, the jacket fell to the ground, followed eventually by the creased white shirt. His chest was bare and suddenly, the heat in the room intensified. "Bronco," Kyouya called softly, and reaching for the bed, he climbed on top.

The water on the Vongola guardian's hair steadily dripped, falling onto their bare skin and running down his back, disappearing beneath the waistline of his pants. "You missed me, Bronco," Kyouya stated.

"Of course."

"Did you lie awake while I was gone?" Dino was quiet at that question, his hand curling into a fist as he hesitated before touching Kyouya's face. But instead of waiting for an answer, Kyouya shifted, closing the gap between them as he encased the older man in a cold embrace, hugging the man's waist. Dino pressed his lips together; since they had met, it seemed as if Kyouya had an innate ability to see through Dino's plans. Even more aggravating: each and every time, the younger boy managed to earn the forgiveness through some endearing act that made the Bronco's affection well up and threaten to overflow. "Stay still for a moment, I'm tired."

Something like that.

Dino complied. He let Kyouya rest until the cold moisture from the younger man's hair had fallen to room temperature, warmed quickly by the heat generated between them. And then, finally,

"Kyouya."

"Mmm…" he made a sound of comprehension, disentangling himself from their awkward embrace. Pushing himself up onto his knees, Kyouya hovered above Dino. "It was just for a moment, are you that impatient?"

Dino shifted, not wanting to admit to anything. The younger man smiled. Their eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness and Dino grimaced at the sight of that grin. Kyouya made his move. Repositioning them, so that Dino was sitting half-against the wooden headboard, the younger settled himself between Dino's legs, leaned forward on his palms, and pressed his lips against the other's.

Hibari's teeth ran hard against Dino's soft lips, drawing a soft moan of pain from the older man. Neither paused. Fiercely, Kyouya was intent upon reaffirming his ownership over the man, while for Dino, the ache in his belly was enough to quell all complaints about how gentle Kyouya went about it. Their fingers wound into each other's hair, pulling the other close as they fought for some semblance of dominance. It wasn't until Kyouya needed to take a breath that they broke apart, but that lasted only for the shortest second, and after that glitch passed, the younger man's kisses had burnt their way down Dino's neck and to the tattoo upon his shoulder. For a moment, Kyouya's ministrations stop there, his mouth busy nipping and licking the smooth skin while his fingers begin to trace wide circles on the older man's chest, fingers running over Dino's chest and then trailing lower, following the slender waist. Dino groaned, baring his neck further to Kyouya's hot kisses.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and he gasped, hips bucking reflexively as the cold hands slipped into his pants. And then, the cold touch was gone – Dino hissed in dismay – and his breath hitched as he felt those clever fingers trail their way through the blond hair down there. Kyouya shifted, pulling away to rock himself back on his haunches. With one hand, he pushed Dino's legs further apart and after a brief smirk at the older man, wrapped his strong fingers around the base of Dino's cock.

"Kyouya," he warned, _Don't tease me._ But that did nothing to cease the boy's languid movements, and in a second, Dino's head was thrown back anyways, lost in a new depth of pleasure with Kyouya's mouth around his cock.

Kyouya hummed, pleased with himself, and Dino's hips bucked upward before he could stop himself. The vibrations sent him into waves of ecstasy and a groan slipped past his lips. Kyouya smirked, his tongue just brushing over the tip of Dino's cock, his teeth grazing the hot flesh, his fingers snaking their way down to trace teasingly over the older man's balls. Massaging them beneath his fingers, Kyouya pulled back, licking his wet lips as he stared momentarily at his prize. With his free hand, the other still rolling Dino's balls in his palm, he crooked a finger, indicating what he wanted. Dino couldn't move fast enough, slipping over and placing his hands on Kyouya's smooth chest. With a gentle push, the younger man fell back, propped against the pillows with his legs spread before him.

Another crook of the finger.

"Oh fuck, Kyouya." His words slipped past gritted teeth, followed by a moan, when Hibari's rough hands slid up the man's thighs, pulling him closer. Straddling the younger man's waist, Dino arched his back, pressing himself closer against his lover.

He smiled; even in the dark, Dino could see that smile and then he could feel those cold lips pressed against his once more. A mumbled curse of pleasure, and an answering hum from the younger man. Those deft fingers slid their way up his thighs, his waist, his ass, until just before his anus, they stopped. Dino broke the kiss, pulling back resentfully. "Kyouya," he warned, but all he got was an innocent blink of those blue blue eyes. Dino's gaze narrowed, and worming a hand between them, he snuck his fingers into the waistband. "Still dressed? You always were stubborn."

"Mmm…" Hibari ran his hands up Dino's back, encouraging him on with languid wispy caresses on smooth, pale skin. Needing no second biddings, Dino worked at the belt, drawing it through the loops and tossing it aside. He ran a thumb roughly over the slight bulge in Hibari's pants, and though he earned no pleasured groan in response, the younger man had noticed it, his hands pausing in their ministrations for just a beat. The Cavallone boss allowed himself a secret smile and with a finger, loosened the rest of the pants. "Now?" he asked, but Hibari pushed his hands away, taking control once more.

Kyouya lifted his head and for a moment, pressed his lips to Dino's neck. "Cavallone…" he breathed. He traveled up the man's jawline, placing small kisses along the bony ridge and capturing Dino's lips, just as he pushed two fingers in. The gasp was swallowed with Kyouya's kiss, and Dino couldn't help but close his eyes, his body almost defying his foolish wish to stay aloof. He could feel Kyouya's smile against his lips; the younger man couldn't help his domineering side.

He pushed his fingers in, searchingly. With lucid deliberation, Kyouya watched his lover's struggling expression until Dino gasped, his eyes widening. "R-right there- _mmmyes_-"

He pressed a hand against his lips, holding in the groans that threatened to spill out with each thrust of Kyouya's fingers. The knot of pleasure grew tighter, coiling around his stomach and he felt his release was near. And in response, Kyouya slowed, smirking at the moan of loss from his lover. He nipped the fingers covering Dino's mouth. "Don't," he murmured, holding still.

Dino seemed to hardly hear it, but his fingers fell away nonetheless and he wrapped his free arms around his lover's neck, pulling him close to fill the ache. "Kyouya…I want…"

He needed to say no more. Dino trembled as Kyouya's leg brushed against his thigh and he could see the man's silhouette repositioning itself between his legs. He heard a slight rustle of cloth, and a silence when the cold air touched Kyouya's cock. He felt Kyouya's soft tendrils of hair trail across his chest and the shifting of the younger man's muscles beneath his fingers. And then, a slight pressure at his entrance. Dino held his breath, stiffening instinctively – and melted at Kyouya's fingers ghosting over his cheek, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist.

Kyouya obliged, and thrust almost contemplatively, watching the man underneath him writhe with the rediscovered pleasure. What violent thirst took over the boy's senses when he fought seemed to be all the Vongola famiglia knew of their Cloud Guardian. Dino knew better, though he had never put it to words. Battle fever was replaced by quiet compassion strangely enough. He was thoughtful, expressionless of course, but painfully unself-conscious. No matter the time, Hibari did what he liked and felt absolutely no shame in his choices. The sensation of being watched, of being studied, of being the center of Kyouya's attention made Dino both uncomfortable and satisfied at the same time. Even better though, was hearing his name called as Kyouya found his own release.

It began as a whisper of a thought, only a feeling in the back of their minds until the pleasure became impossible to ignore. Kyouya would thrust, thrust, thrust and then, as Dino would reach his peak, his insides clamping down, the younger man would slow, but just barely, as if to make the sensation last as long as possible. Lost in his own pleasure, Dino would never notice Kyouya's eyes upon him, always too lost in his throes of gratification to see the younger man grit his teeth and hold back his orgasm. Then, with a shudder, the images of his lover's ecstasy still printed behind his eyes, he'd spend himself. "Dino-" he'd gasp, and Dino would almost come once more.

This time was no exception.

It was hard to believe the slender frame holding him was capable of so much violence. But there were scars on his fingers, a roughness on the pads of his thumbs that could make the Cavallone boss rise to just about _any _occasion. With that slight frame, Kyouya looked as if he could break so easily, but it seemed as if he held himself together through pure will. But it was those moments when he did break, when Dino saw the glimmer of affection, that his heart beat so fast it was painful.

The blonde-haired man wrapped his arms childishly around Kyouya's neck, holding his breath as if that would make the pleasure last longer. And Kyouya, with his heart shining faintly on his sleeve, would press his lips to Cavallone's skin – his stomach, his chest, his neck, his lips, his eyes - until sleep claimed them both.

* * *

><p>Review if you'd like more.<p> 


End file.
